


not a bad girl (but i'd do bad things with you)

by lucylikestowrite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, It just happened okay, Sirens of space-time verse, ava is like.... slightly more bottomy in this even than usual, this is just an excuse for me to write leather corset sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: Sara runs her thumbs along the strip of skin on show between Ava’s corset and pants, hooks her fingers through Ava’s belt loops, and then kicks Ava’s legs wider apart.The effect is two-fold. One is that Ava’s face is slightly closer, and the second is that she gasps again, and it goes straight to Sara’s head.or: shameless SOS-verse smut





	not a bad girl (but i'd do bad things with you)

“You’re so fucking sexy when you take them down like that, baby,” Sara says, trailing her fingers over Ava’s neckline, moving them down over the leather covering Ava’s torso, resting both her hands on Ava’s hips. She starts moving forward, walking Ava backwards. “So. Fucking. Sexy,” she murmurs, relishing in the slight intake of breath from Ava as she hits the car, leaning back against it.

Sara runs her thumbs along the strip of skin on show between Ava’s corset and pants, hooks her fingers through Ava’s belt loops, and then kicks Ava’s legs wider apart. The effect is two-fold. One is that Ava’s face is slightly closer, and the second is that she gasps again, and it goes straight to Sara’s head.

She raises up on her toes, pressing her body flush against Ava’s, and whispers in her ear. “You were so impressive. You made it look so easy.” She takes a moment to pause, to sigh, to lean her cheek against Ava’s, and let her eyelids flutter closed, brushing against Ava’s skin. “You make me want to do… such bad things to you.” Beneath her, Ava swallows, hardly breathing. “Such bad things, baby,” Sara breathes, nipping at Ava’s ear, tracing her mouth down along Ava’s jaw line. “I want to make you fall apart.” At the same time, she moves her hands upwards, back over Ava’s stomach, over the curves of her breasts spilling out of the corset. One comes to rest on the back of her neck, the other splaying over her cheek.

When her mouth reaches Ava’s, she grips down, fingers weaving onto the curls at the nape of Ava’s neck, tugging Ava’s mouth towards her, kissing her, hard. She knows Ava likes when she’s like that. When she’s possessive, when her hand is tangled in Ava’s hair and she’s calling the shots. When Sara’s telling her how good she’s been, how sexy she is, how much she wants to ruin her. How much she wants to have her whimpering underneath her, all semblance of competence and confidence gone.

Sara pulls back, just far enough to whisper, “Will you let me do that? Can I do that, baby?” As she speaks, she runs her thumb over Ava’s lips, and they part, Ava letting her mouth fall slightly open. “Can I make you feel good?”

Ava just nods, leaning further back against the hood of their car on her hands. Her eyes close, and she tilts her head backwards. The motion is somewhere between a request and a prediction as to what Sara might want to do next. Sara smiles, leans down to drop kisses on Ava’s neck, sucking down just hard enough to make Ava whimper. When Sara glances down, Ava’s hands are going white as they grip on to the edge of the hood.

Ava turns her head, and there are lips pressing against Sara’s temple, before Ava ducks her head a little more, burying her face in Sara’s hair. “Please,” she whispers, the first word she’s spoken in the ten minutes since they’d dumped the fugitives and driven away to a secluded spot they’d found on a drive a couple of months ago, that no-one else seems to know about.

She’s been silent because she knows what it means when Sara drives there instead of home, instead of their apartment.

They both get off a little on knowing they’re in public, that, strictly, anyone could turn up and find Ava shaking underneath Sara’s hands, but the secluded nature of the spot means that it’s not a real risk, and so it’s perfect for them. But neither of them actually want to get caught, especially since their trunk is full of weapons and magical tech and evidence of their job, so this place, deep in a forest, in a clearing that lets them see the stars, is perfect.

Perfect for getting away from it all, from their responsibilities, from the Bureau, from having to think about fugitives.

From having to be composed and put together. It’s always a challenge for Sara, how quickly she can make Ava fall to perfect pieces, how quickly she can shatter all the walls she puts up when she’s in the mindset of being a Siren, how quickly she can get to her soft interior and make her beg.

Sara’s hands move back down to her waist, holding her tight against the hood. One of her legs nudges in between Ava’s, and Ava lets out a whimper.

“Please,” she whispers again. “Babe, please.”

Sara purses her lips, as if considering, then uses her purchase on Ava’s waist to swing them around, so it’s Ava leaning over her and pressing her back against the metal of the car. “Up,” she says, and Ava gets the message, boosting Sara up until she’s sitting on the hood. Sara smiles, drags Ava’s face back towards her, kissing her.

Ava is already standing in between her legs, and Sara pulls her even closer by wrapping her legs around Ava’s waist, her arms tight around Ava’s shoulders, her mouth desperate. As she kisses Ava, she pulls her arms back slightly, gets her fingers underneath Ava’s jacket, and pushes it carefully off her shoulders.

Ava shivers as her skin is exposed to the night air, but doesn’t stop kissing, doesn’t do anything except try to curve her body impossibly closer. Sara smiles against her mouth, and reaches down to Ava’s waist, pulling her belt buckle undone, sliding the belt through it, and dropping it to the ground with the jacket. Once it’s gone, she carefully pulls down the zipper, then slides her hands underneath the leather, her fingers exploring lower.

There’s lace under her fingertips, some panties that are hardly substantial enough to be called that. They’re more like scraps of fabric, and Sara hums, pleased, because they’re so different to what Ava usually wears, or, at least, what she _used_ to usually wear. “Did you put these on for me?” she asks, her voice low, inviting, exactly what she knows Ava needs to cut through the blush that is already rising on her face, as she ducks her head, leaning her forehead on Sara’s shoulder. “Did you choose these for me?” she asks again, using the hand that isn’t down Ava’s pants to tilt her chin upwards, coaxing the truth out of Ava’s mouth.

One finger presses lower, and Ava bucks, gasps out, “Yes!” and Sara smiles, kissing her as a reward for admitting that, stroking her hand over Ava’s cheek, her touch soft.

“You just keep getting hotter, baby,” Sara says, her voice as soft as her fingers, but still with an edge to it. “You’re so cute. You’re so beautiful. I’m going to make you feel so good, promise.” Ava groans at that, her hips jerking, trying for more friction, for more relief, but it’s difficult, because with Ava’s pants still mostly on, only just dragged slightly down her hips, the angle of her fingers is awkward. Still, Sara can just about manage to push the panties aside, and feel Ava, warm against her fingers.

Ava’s eyes close, and she leans forward, into Sara’s body, rocking slightly on her feet. Sara presses down again, and Ava wobbles a little  in her heeled boots, her face twisting, her chest rising and falling. “You wanna switch again, baby?” Sara asks, always able to tell what Ava needs without Ava even needing to say anything. Ava nods, and Sara slips lightly off the hood, turning them again, pressing Ava back up against it, one hand on her hip, steadying her. “That feel better?”

Ava nods again, whimpers again as Sara pulls her pants slightly further down her hips, pushing her fingers in further, harder. When Sara looks up at Ava’s face, her eyes are still closed, her mouth hanging open in a way that is driving Sara mad. She presses forward, catching Ava’s bottom lip with her teeth, tugging lightly, and Ava’s eyes shoot open. For the second they’re open, before they fall closed again in pleasure, Sara can see how dark they are.

She runs her tongue along Ava’s lip. Ava shivers, chasing Sara’s mouth so adorably when she eventually pulls away that Sara can’t help but lean back in, capturing her mouth again. Beneath her fingers, Ava is squirming, clutching at Sara’s waist, at her shoulders, at anything she can get purchase on as she tries to pull Sara closer, tries to stop her from breaking the kiss. For thirty seconds, a minute, Sara lets herself be held in place, working into Ava with her fingers all the while, and then she pulls back.

Ava’s lips are swollen, and there’s flush on her chest. Her knuckles are back to being white against the metal of the hood. There are goosebumps over every inch of skin she has on show. Glancing to the side, she eyes the back seat. They’ve had sex there before. Sure, it’s awkward, but the thrill of being out there has always kinda made up for it.

But tonight… there’s something about tonight that makes Sara want to take Ava back to their apartment, and lay her down on a real bed so she can really properly appreciate as she falls to pieces, as she loses all composure and is reduced to a shivering mess.

She’d brought them up here sure that this was where she wanted to make Ava fall apart, but, the second the idea of going home is in her head, Sara knows she won’t be satisfied unless that’s what they do. She presses in close, kisses Ava, softly, her hand cupping her cheek, whispers, “Sorry, Aves,” and then pulls her hand away, wiping it on Ava’s thigh. Ava visibly slumps, her eyes snapping open, indignance on her face.

“Sara!” she says, pouting slightly, immediately pulled out of the moment. “Really?”

Sara shrugs, pulls Ava in for another kiss, still soft and sweet. “I thought I wanted to be out here but… I want a bed. I want us to be properly comfortable. I _want_ you to be comfortable.” Her hand rests on Ava’s hip, stroking over the skin again, before pulling the zipper back up. “Can we do that? Can I take you home? If you— if you _need_ me to keep going I can but I want… I don’t know…” She trails off. “I want a bed. But only if you do. We can stay here if you want.”

At that, the frustration on Ava’s face melts away, and she smiles, ducking her head, leaning into Sara’s body. Sara cups the back of her head, relishing in the way she can feel Ava’s warm breath on her skin, in the way their bodies are pressed up against each other. “You’re so sweet,” Ava whispers, pressing a kiss to Sara’s neck. “I love it when you’re sweet like this.”

Sara hums. “I spend all day being a Siren. Gotta get out of that headspace sometimes, you know.” She gently tugs Ava’s head backwards, so she can look her in the eye. “If you need me to keep going here, I can. It’s up to you, baby. What do you want?”

What Sara wants, desperately, is for them to drive home right now, but she’s not going to force that decision on Ava. Ava blinks, takes a breath, her tongue sweeping over her lips, and then breathes, “Home. Home sounds good.”

Sara grins bringing up both hands to pull Ava into a kiss, cupping either side of her face. “I love you,” she whispers when she pulls back, before joining her hand with Ava’s, pulling her away from the hood, bending down to pick up Ava’s jacket and shaking it off. She leads Ava around to her side, pressing her down into the seat.

“You’re _lucky_ I love you,” Ava says, rolling her eyes. “Or you wouldn’t get away with that sort of stunt.”

Sara laughs, widening her eyes, trying to look innocent. “It wasn’t a stunt. I didn’t go into it meaning to tease..” Ava raises an eyebrow. “It wasn’t! I promise!”

“Pinky?” Ava asks, holding out her finger.

Sara nods, linking their fingers. "I just... I don't know. I just suddenly really wanted us to be home." Ava looks up at her, and there’s something about that angle, when Ava is below her, looking so small despite being anything but, that drives Sara crazy. Sara leans down, her fingers going to Ava’s chin, tilting her head up so she can kiss her again, her other arm braced against the side of the car to steady herself.

“Come on, babe,” Ava murmurs. “Let’s get home, then.”

Sara does what she’s told, rounding the car, settling into the driver’s seat. As they pull away, Sara reaches across to Ava, resting her hand on Ava’s thigh. Underneath her hand, Sara feels Ava stiffen at the touch. She traces her hand further upwards. The car is silent, and Sara can hear Ava’s breathing, can hear how it’s getting louder just from that touch. When she dares a glance sideways at Ava, her eyes have closed. Her head is tipped back, and her mouth is slightly open, and even though Sara knows it’s not the case, she feels like Ava’s doing that on purpose, to rile her up and get her back.

She keeps moving upwards, until she’s teasing at the join of Ava’s legs, pressing down on the leather. She stays there for a few seconds, before moving further upwards, and eventually settling her hand in the curve of Ava’s waist, content to just rest it there while she drives. It’s not a long drive, hardly more than ten minutes, and when they pull into their drive, both of them breathe a sigh of relief.

Ava turns to Sara, and her eyes are wide, pupils blown. “Kiss me,” she says, and her voice is hoarse, like her throat is completely dry.

Sara just nods, her hand coming up to tangle in Ava’s hair, pulling Ava towards her, kissing her, hard, their mouths crashing together, Ava’s lips parting easily when Sara swipes her tongue over them. After a few seconds, though, she pulls away, getting out of the car. When she pulls Ava out as well, she joins their lips together again, pressing up on her toes to get the angle just right. Ava closes the door with a slam, Sara clicks the lock closed, and, while still kissing, mouths hot and hands roaming everywhere, Sara pulls them back towards their house.

The night is dark. Ava’s eyes are darker.

They take the stairs up to their front door, and then Sara’s pressed up against it. Ava has the keys, and she fumbles for the lock as she presses kisses down Sara’s neck. “That feels so good, baby,” she gasps out, and Ava hums against her, before finally getting the lock open, pushing the door backwards, and catching Sara around the waist before she falls backwards with it. Inside the house, it’s dark. “Boots,” Sara says, and Ava nods, knows what she means.

Sara’s expecting her to break away, to pull off her own shoes, but, instead, her arms move lower, and she’s lifting Sara up again, sitting her on their hallway table, before ducking down, tracing her mouth along Sara’s thighs, and then finally, dragging the zippers down, pulling the shoes from Sara’s feet. She kisses Sara’s ankle, looks upwards, and Sara’s struck again by how small she looks. For a second, she can’t breath, can’t do anything but get lost in Ava eye’s, wide and desperate and loving, and, in that moment, while she’s frozen, she hears Ava doing the same for her own shoes, stepping out of them, and then standing up straight again, guiding Sara’s legs around her waist again.

She pulls Sara away from the table, and walks, with Sara still in her arms, slowly towards their bed. They’d downsized into a studio when Ava had had to move after they lost the boys, because staying in her old place as a Siren had been too dangerous, but it just means there’s less of a distance between the door and the bed, and Sara’s all for that. Her mouth is careful on Ava’s, her hands holding Ava’s face like she’s delicate, breakable, like she didn’t just take down multiple fugitives, like she’s not holding all of Sara’s weight in her hands, like there isn’t acres of muscle underneath the black leather hiding her skin.

When they hit the bed, Ava sits down on it, Sara ending up in her lap—exactly the place she wanted to end up. She smiles, slides her hands underneath Ava’s jacket, and removes it, for the second time that night. The belt hadn’t gone back on, so it’s just the zipper she has to deal with, pulling it down and touching the lace underneath with light fingers. “How you doing, baby?”

“So much better now we’re home. This was a good decision,” Ava murmurs, letting out a gasp when Sara ducks her head, goes back to her neck, sucking down hard, before working down her chest, leaving a line of bruises down her body. Ava looks down, staring at the dark purple already beginning to bloom on her skin. “Sara,” she says, disapprovingly. “How am I gonna hide these?”

Sara shrugs. “Makeup,” she says, dismissively, before pulling back slightly, trying to gauge how much Ava is actually annoyed. "I'm sorry. Were they too much?"

Ava shakes her head. "No. No."

“Okay. You still want me to keep going?” Sara asks, sliding both of her hands underneath Ava’s top, up over her abs, rocking her hips against Ava’s. “You want me to keep going, baby?” she asks again, when Ava doesn’t immediately reply. She leans back up so she can speak into Ava’s ear. “You want me to take my time? You want me to _ruin_ you?”

She pulls back, and it’s like she can literally see Ava’s eyes glazing over, the indignance fading away, her breathing speeding up, goosebumps rising up on her skin. “Yes,” she gasps out. “Yes. Please. Please, Sara.”

“Okay,” Sara whispers, climbing out of Ava’s lap, lifting her hips up enough to pull her pants down, peeling the leather down her legs, kissing the skin that’s revealed as they move further towards her ankles.

There are impressions of the seams on her legs, and Sara kisses those as well, the imperfections on her skin making her even more perfect. When the pants are gone, tossed on the floor in a heap of black leather, she presses Ava backwards, until she falls onto the white sheets, her hair spreading out around her like a golden halo.

“You don’t want to take the top off?” Ava asks, her voice quiet.

Sara shakes her head, moving to straddle Ava’s hips, running her finger over the leather of the corset, over Ava’s breasts where they spill out of the top of it, over her stomach, perfectly smooth. “You look so good like this, Ava,” she says, her voice earnest, and pink spreads across Ava’s cheeks. Sara leans down, until her hair is falling in Ava’s face, her hands either side of Ava’s head. “And,” she says, lowering her voice. “I like thinking about how you look when I’m fucking you when we’re at work.” At that, Ava swallows, the pink spreading even further.

Sara sits back up, moving slightly further backwards, until she can see Ava properly laid out underneath her. Now that her pants are gone, the lace scraps of the panties she’s wearing hide almost nothing. They’re so low cut that there is seemingly miles of skin on show above them before the corset starts, the corset that hugs Ava’s figure perfectly.

She hooks a finger under the waistline of the panties, and then pauses, considering, an idea passing through her mind. She looks up at Ava, strokes a finger over Ava’s hip. “Baby?”

“Mmm?” Ava’s eyes are closed. She looks relaxed.

“How expensive were these panties?”

Ava cracks an eye open. She worries at her lip with her teeth, her face twisting, the relaxation falling away, like she’s worried there’s a wrong answer to this. “Um. Not very. I mean. Not really at all. I figured, you know, lace is lace. But if you want us to buy like… expensive stuff, then—”

She stops when Sara presses a finger to her lips. “No. Shh. Calm down. I don’t care how much you’re spending on them. I only asked because I wanted to do... this,” Sara says, before applying a little more pressure to the strip of lace underneath her fingers, and watching with satisfaction as it rips apart. "That's actually easier if they're cheap."

Ava’s mouth falls open. “Oh,” she says, tilting her head, examining the fabric that has fallen against her hips. “Oh," she repeats.

Sara smirks. “You like that?”

Nodding, Ava’s eyes close again. “Yeah. I like that.”

Sara hooks her finger under the other side of the panties, pulling at that until it snaps as well. Then she’s able to just pull the fabric away, until Ava’s naked but for the leather wrapped around her torso. Sara’s still fully dressed, and she likes the look of it, the feel of Ava vulnerable beneath her, trusting her completely, but the jacket is restricting her movement too much, so she shrugs it off her shoulders, leaving just the corset and pants.

She presses two fingers to Ava, and she bucks up underneath her, whimpering. “Sara,” she whispers. “Please. I need you.”

“Shh,” Sara says, leaning forward, capturing Ava in another kiss. “It’s okay.” Her fingers still press up against Ava, and Ava moans into Sara’s mouth, desperate. Her hips are still bucking, her back trying to arch off the bed, but Sara presses her back down with a firm hand on her hip. “I’m going to take my hand away, now, okay?”

“Sara—”

“Shh,” Sara repeats. “You asked me to ruin you, Aves.”

“I didn’t ask—”

“You said yes,” Sara says, kissing down her neck. But she still doesn’t move her hand away, not quite yet. “Do you still want this?” she asks, checking in one last time. “Do you still want me to take my time? I don’t have to.” She whispers this into Ava’s skin, pressing the lightest of kisses, her hand moving up to Ava’s waist. “I don’t have to. Tell me what you want.”

“Take your time,” Ava gasps out, wincing slightly as Sara removes her hand. Sara grins. “Ohm God. I’m going to regret that, aren’t I?”

Sara shrugs, kissing down over her chest, resisting the temptation to suck yet more bruises onto the expanse of skin there. “Maybe. But you’ll feel so good by the end of it, promise.” Beneath her, Ava sighs, and Sara feels it under her hands. Feels as her chest inflates and then deflates. Feels as Ava shivers a little. Feels as Ava’s hands grip down on Sara’s legs, as if Sara’s leather-clad thighs are the only thing tethering her to this planet.

“It’s going to feel good,” Ava repeats, her voice almost dream like. “In the end. Just gotta… get to the end.”

And then Sara frowns. “Wait. No. It’s gonna feel _good_ the whole time. Just. Maybe not in the way you want, not the whole time. But I’m not going to _hurt_ you, Ava, I’d never—” She cuts herself off, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. “I’d never hurt you, Ava. Never. I couldn’t do that.” She presses her forehead down against Ava’s, gripping Ava’s face with both of her hands. “Did you think I wanted to hurt you?” she whispers.

Ava’s eyes flutter open inches away from Sara’s. She stares upwards, her hands sliding up Sara’s legs, to rest reassuringly on her hips. “No,” she says. “Don’t worry. I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean it like that, babe. I know you wouldn’t do that.”

Sara lets out a breath, presses a kiss to Ava’s forehead, the bridge of her nose, the tip of it. “Okay,” she says. “Good. Just… relax. I got you.”

And Ava does, her eyes closing again. Sara wipes some hair out of Ava’s face, smiling down fondly at her, and then leans down, and starts to kiss every single inch of exposed skin on Ava’s body. She traces every single freckle, every single vein, desperate to touch every single bit of it, desperate to make Ava feel as loved as she is. The whole time, she’s murmuring affirmations, little compliments that make Ava blush, make her squirm, make her gasp out, make little sighs escape from her body. Every so often, she ghosts her fingers over the join of Ava’s legs, relishing in the way that Ava jerks against them, then slumps again when they’re gone.

She wants to kiss the skin of Ava’s stomach, of her back, but her desire to see Ava fall apart while still in the corset wins out, and she settles for pressing her fingers up as far under it as she can, while she kisses up Ava’s thighs, getting teasingly close, but not close enough.

Above her, Ava is so flushed that Sara wants to remember this forever. Her skin is covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her hands, when Sara is too far away to hold onto, grip down into the sheets, her knuckles going white. When Sara feels like she’s kissed every single spot she currently has access to, she crawls up Ava’s body, kisses her mouth again. Underneath her fingers, Ava trembles. “Is this still good, baby?” Sara whispers, dropping kisses all over Ava’s face.

“Yeah,” Ava breathes. “Yeah. It’s good, Sara.”

Sara smiles. “I love you,” she says. “You’re so beautiful.” She pauses, her hands resting on Ava’s neck. “Can you wait a little longer? Just a little longer, for me?”

Ava sighs out a, “Yes,” and that’s all Sara needs.

“Roll over,” Sara says, and Ava does. The corset dips low at the back, and there’s so much new skin to lavish with attention. Sara wipes Ava’s hair from her neck, leans down, brushes her mouth all the nape of Ava’s neck, tracing it downwards, over her shoulder bones, down her arms. She lays a kiss on every bone of Ava’s spine that she has access to, and then moves down further, over the perfect curve of her ass, over the crease where her legs begin, down over her thighs, the sensitive spot behind her knees.

All the while, she’s still whispering compliments into Ava’s skin, knowing how much she likes that, seeing how her muscles tense every time Sara breathes out how perfect she is, how much she loves her, how much she’s going to love her as long as they’re both alive.

They’ve been through too much to pretend like they’re not in this for the long haul, like both of them aren’t completely and utterly committed to making this work for the longest time, for forever. Losing the boys had been tough, had almost broken Sara, but Ava had been there to pick her up off the ground, to love her until she was as fixed as she could be, and Sara needs to make her feel that loved every moment of every day that they spend together.

When she eventually moves back up Ava’s body, settling on her lower back, leaning down to kiss her cheek, there’s a blissed out smile on Ava’s face. There’s a few strands of hair stuck to her forehead, and Sara wipes them away. But Ava’s eyes are closed, and, even though Sara wants to roll Ava back over, to work into her until she well and truly, finally, falls apart, she doesn’t, not yet. “Ava, baby?”

“Mmm?”

“You wanna keep going? You’re not too tired?”

At that, Ava’s eyes snap open. “No. No. I’m good. I still need you, babe. I need you.”

Sara smiles, presses up, and rolls Ava back over. Ava’s legs fall open without even being asked, and it’s Sara’s turn to stifle a whimper. She just wants to touch her, maybe even more than Ava wants it. But then Ava pulls Sara close, dragging her hand towards her centre, and, okay, Ava wants this more. But then Ava is pausing, frowning, looking down at Sara’s legs. “You’re still wearing pants.”

“Astute observation, baby. Do you want me to take them off?” As she says this, Sara trails her fingers closer, and Ava closes her eyes, her jaw clenching.

“No. I like them. It’s… hot,” she says, slowly. “But aren’t they going to get a little…” she trails off, and then finally whispers, “...messy?”

“God,” Sara says, pressing closer against Ava’s body. “I hope so.”

At that, Ava’s eyes darken even more than they had before, and Sara takes that as her accepting that Sara’s okay with that, leans down, kisses her, and then slips two fingers inside, so easy to slide inside after all the teasing, after building Ava up for so long. Beneath her, Ava moans, clutches at her back, at her hair. Sara keeps kissing her, her fingers stroking carefull over Ava’s cheeks.

They’re so close. Every part of their bodies is flush, and Sara isn’t sure whether anything exists except the two of them, except the feeling of how Ava bucks up when she twists her fingers. Except how she feels Ava hum when she cups the back of her head, when she adds another finger. Except how Ava moans when Sara bites down on her lip again, when she presses a thumb down against Ava’s clit.

Her fingers tangle in Ava’s hair, carding through the silky strands, and then she does something—she’s not even sure what, maybe it was pressing down slightly harder, maybe it was rocking against Ava with slightly more aggression, maybe it was licking a stripe down Ava’s neck—and Ava tenses, cries out, and then comes, pulsing around Sara’s fingers for what seems like minutes.

Sara kisses her through it, whispering more words of assurance into her mouth, and when Ava eventually stops shaking, when Sara pulls back, and Ava opens her eyes, she wants to live in that moment forever, because Ava looks perfect. Her lips are kiss-swollen. Her eyes are bright. So bright. Her cheeks are pink, and the flush spreads all the way down her neck, right down to the neckline of her corset, the bruises Sara had sucked onto her skin standing out against the pink. Her chest is heaving. The sheen of sweat is still there. Her mouth hangs open.

She looks ruined, exactly how Sara wanted her to look.

Sara pulls her fingers out, wiping them on the sheets, and collapses fully against Ava, curling into her. Ava’s arms wrap lazily around her, and she presses a chaste kiss to Sara’s temple.

“Was that good, Aves?” Sara asks, her voice quiet, murmuring it to Ava’s skin.

“So good,” Ava mumbles. “Glad we came home. Now I can… sleep.”

Sara looks up, sees her eyes fluttering closed. “Wait,” she says, sitting up, shaking Ava lightly. “Wait, babe.”

Ava’s eyes open, and she looks up at Sara. “Shit. Sorry. You haven’t— you haven’t had anything.” Her fingers go to Sara’s zipper, and then she blushes, pulling it down and looking away quickly. Sara looks down, and there’s evidence of Ava’s arousal there, but she doesn’t have time to think about how hot that is, because Ava is tugging at the pants, frowning when they’re not coming off easily enough.

Sara finds Ava’s hands with her own, gently encircling Ava’s wrists with her fingers, settling them down on the bed, away from Sara’s hips. “No, babe. That’s not it. I just… you can’t go to sleep wearing that,” she says, gesturing at Ava’s torso. “Roll over again, babe.”

“You don’t… want anything?” Ava asks, frowning slightly, but doing as she’s told. Sara’s fingers go to the zipper on the back, pulling it down carefully. When it’s down, she dips her head, lays kisses on the vertebrae that had previously been kidding, then rolls Ava back over, pulling it off of her. She reaches under the pillow, and Ava’s sleep shirt is there. Ava pulls it on, before falling back against the pillows. “You don’t want anything?” she repeats.

Sara shakes her head. “No, babe. We’re both tired.”

Ava bites her lip. “Are you sure?”

Sara nods, then pulls away, stepping out of the bed to rid herself of her own clothes. When she pulls down her pants, she winces, because, okay, her body wants something, but this was about making Ava feel good, and Ava is tired, practically falling asleep already. She switches off the light, determined that they both go to sleep.

She turns back to Ava after she’s pulled on a shirt, and Ava’s watching her with intense eyes. “You want something,” she says, matter of fact. Sara shakes her head again, but Ava reaches out, grips the hem of Sara’s shirt, pulling her downwards. Sara tumbles back onto the bed, back into Ava’s arms. “Sara. please. I’m not _that_ tired. You’re not forcing me to do anything I don’t want to. Can I please just… touch you? You want this so bad. I can _see_ that, darling.”

Sara sighs. “Just— quickly. You’re tired, baby.”

Ava nods, pulls Sara closer, tucking her head underneath Ava’s chin. “Shh,” she says, her fingers reaching slowly downwards. “Relax." She pauses, then sighs, and when she speaks, her voice is quiet. "I really wanted— I really wanted to eat you out but… tomorrow, maybe.” She sighs again, like she's missing out on something wonderful, and Sara can feel the heat between her legs worsening. It's almost unbearable, until Ava's fingers reach their destination, and then it's Sara's turn to sigh.

“Tomorrow,” Sara gasps out, nodding, as Ava presses down, touching carefully, delicately.

It doesn’t take long. Mere minutes have passed before Sara is falling to pieces against Ava, held tight by Ava’s arm wrapped around her. Ava kisses her temple again, and then shifts them slightly, resting Sara's head against the pillow, so it’s easier for them to fall asleep.

Somehow, Sara’s ended up more sleepy than Ava, and she yawns, cuddling in closer. “Love you,” she mumbles. “You were so good.”

Ava laughs lightly. “So were you, my love. So were you.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy these last couple of solely smut fics i post before i swear off them in the new year until i've met jes in march dshgjshdk
> 
> not to say there won't be smut as part of like.... longer fics, but just... not completely just smut on its own


End file.
